dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bookman/History
History The Bookman title refers to one who is entrusted by the Vatican to stay within the shadows and observe the world from a distance in order to record history. Thirty-five years ago, he allied himself with the Noah Family in order to record history.D.Gray-Man Volume 22, Chapter 202, page 06 During this time, he observed the final confrontation between The Fourteenth and Mana from behind a door.D.Gray-Man manga, Volume 24, Chapter 218, Page 18 Moreover, it is revealed that he had an apprentice in the past, but decades later found Lavi and decided to make him his next apprentice and successor. They traveled a lot and saw many battlefields together. Eventually, he allied himself with the Black Order solely to witness and record important events. When he and Lavi first arrive at Headquarters, Bookman reminds Lavi that while they will be acting as Exorcists, their first priority is observation. Plot Introduction Arc At some point after Allen Walker joined the Black Order, Bookman is informed of the prophecy made by Hevlaska foretelling that the young exorcist would one day be the destroyer of time. Bookman took an interest in the boy and asked to join Marian Unit to be able to witness destiny at the forefront.Chapter 58 General Yeegar Falls Arc Bookman and Lavi appear shortly after the events surrounding the Rewinding Town. He uses his acupuncture to treat Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee and introduces himself to the young exorcist. He is curious about Allen's cursed eye and Bookman takes a keen interest in Allen Walker mainly for the historical significance of his destiny. He refers to him as "The Destroyer of Time" as according to Hevlaska's prophecy, he will someday "destroy time". After explaining the role of the Bookmen, he goes to take care of Lenalee. He later kicks Lavi and expels Allen and Lavi.Chapter 27 Bookman then discusses about the Noah family with Komui Lee. He feels a presence and tells Komui to stay in the room as the two guards have been killed. He destroys all the Akumas in the room but one that he interrogates. The Akumas transmits a message from the earl and tries to kill Komui too fast for Bookman. Fortunately Lenalee wakes up and destroys it. At this moment Lavi and Allen burst in the room and fall on Bookman. He is not pleased.Chapter 28 They all take a carriage and Komui announces that general Yeegar has been killed. He assign them their next mission to protect Cross and they arrive at a train station. There Lavi draws on Allen's face while he's sleeping and Bookman hits him for this. The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc When Allen disappears, Bookman tells Lavi to go and find him with his "stick". In the manga chapters, Bookman does not appear at all, but in the anime Bookman was shown, just largely not involved in the fight with Krory or Eliade. He spent most of his time carrying for an injured man in the town, hurt by a battle Allen and Lavi waged against an Akuma. In the end, he appeared to arrive to check on them both, and was in time to meet Krory and departed with the three. Suman Dark's Fallen Arc Edo and Asian Branch Arc When Allen is defeated by Tyki Mikk and believed to be dead, Bookman states that he believed the prophecy meant that Allen would someday be the one to defeat the Millennium Earl. He then goes on to add that because of this, he believes Allen is still alive. When Lavi is about to be punched by Eshi, Bookman saves his apprentice with his Innocence and manages to restrain him and then proceeds to interrogate him. However Eshi manages to break free and defeats Bookman. When Allen returns, the Bookman is happy to see them until they are sucked into the ark. Bookman helps fend off the remaining giant akuma during Allen's time in the ark. Noah's Ark Arc After Lavi and the others' return from the Ark, Bookman reveals his care for Lavi, appearing emotional at his apprentice's return, visibly in tears and very angry. He returns to Exorcist Headquarters after the battle of Noah's Ark and helps defend the base against the Noah family. Invasion of the Black Order Arc Bookman arrived at the 5th Laboratory just after Allen Walker. Together, they fought, Bookman using his Innocence as a shield as well as a weapon. Unfortunately Bookman was infected by the demon's attack. He then went numb, later unconscious. After he was released from the infection, he aided the ones who were hurt. He was shocked to discover the birth of a level 4, an incident that had never been recorded by the Bookman Clan before. He was stunned, along with the others, by the Level 4's scream and disappeared when the floor was destroyed. Destruction of the Black Order Arc During the HQ move, Bookman is affected by Komui's experiments by giving him bunny ears, soon after Miranda accidentally spilled a potion on both him and Lenalee that made them talk like cats, he was soon affected by the Komuvitamin D. Artificial Exorcists Arc Bookman is last seen with Lavi, Noise Marie and Chaozii Han in China. Noah Feedler appears to battle them . Afterwards Finders and Noise find a suffering Chaozii. Seed Of Destruction Arc It's revealed that Bookman, along with his apprentice, are missing. He is later shown in the Noah's custody, and Sheril interrogates him to find information about the 14th, as Sheril wants to defy the Earl's orders and kill the 14th. Sheril reminds Bookman that Feedler's parasites are inside Lavi and Chaozii, and asks if he wants to lose another apprentice at his age. Bookman remains silent, and when Tyki reports to him that Road disappeared while protecting Allen, Sheril becomes overwhelmed with rage. He demands to know more about Road's relationship with the Fourteenth. At Bookman's continued silence, he lashes out at Lavi, once more demanding information.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 207 The Noah eventually failed in retrieving information from him and Wisely is said to be responsible for their failure. Chapter 225, page 3-4 Searching for A. W. Arc 3 months later, Bookman is said to be in the Campbell mansion when Lucia was sent by Naaga to inform her master Jo that he woke up, but still is in a great deal of pain. While Lucia notes that his apprentice isn't here and wonders if all the records of the Bookman clan will be lost if he dies here, Joe states she has a feeling that a man holding all the secrets is going to come, and Bookman awaits him. Chapter 222, page 25-29 References Navigation de:Bookman Category:Character Subpages Category:History